Death With No Hope
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl, a girl with no hope for a future left destined with no stone, no marking’s… and no hope. What was this, but of all death with no hope.[sasak][Happy Ending's]
1. The Unmarked

**Title:** Death With No Hope

**Summary: **Hope is not destiny in all fate hopes to bring, so once upon a time there was a girl, a girl with no hope for a future left destined with no stone, no marking's… and no Sasuke. What was this, but of all death with no hope.

**Rating: **T (pg;13)

**Author: **Contradicted by All & lil Kagome 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story, though that's mostly because it's all just made up anyway.

Death. With no hope. That's what it was. She sighed as she leaned back, observing the stained glass windows lining the halls of the cathedral-like church. She had been warned, and she knew her time would only last so long, but never was she warned of how bad it hurt for someone else's time to stop.

She grasped the small rose to her heart, knowing there'd be nowhere to place it, no gravestone to mark a life. Her heart clenched at this thought, the thought of never again being near to the one she had once so adored.

Her face fell as she let a tear fall from her over-painted face, the dark circles showing as the make-up washed away. Had she not been strong? No-she had been stronger than expected; it was just that the expected was to her out of reach.

He would have strangled her from his grave, as if to kill her cries, and yet she would have just loved to scream but once, to know she had the right. Though the course of life had different plans, as her throat closed up, suffocating any and all words that may have formed there, her breaths were shallow as she watched; not really believing this was real.

The sound of laughing filled the halls, and she could almost feel herself collapse, as the marble floor became her nearest friend. She sobered herself up, swallowing the cry of anguish that wished to escape her throat.

Pain. That's all it was, that was simple enough. She watched with saddened eyes as two young girls shushed each other as they passed her, their faces full of guilt as they looked upon her stricken-and all too pained expression.

There were still some word's she could remember, some rather obvious insults he had forced into her skull so many years back. She pounded her fist into the floor, knowing she was acting crazy-yet all the same her heart was just asking for her to snap. She stood, dropping the rose to the floor, not bothering to retrieve the flower as she walked forward; the door's opening to her to reveal a brightening light.

The outside air did her some good, sending her body into a relaxed state of nostalgia. Had she been here before? With him? Of course, on several occasions she could remember fairly well.

She stumbled on the last step, coming in contact with the hard ground. Of course, for there was nothing else to stop the fall, her protector had died away about three weeks previous, in the burning of Itachi Uchiha's hideout. All that had been retrieved were his supposed ashes, which had been spread across the Uchiha estate, from the very top of the Uchiha mansion, by Naruto personally.

She noted the blood dripping down from her forehead, where a rock had indeed done its duty in slicing open a small portion of her forehead. She didn't care though, and carelessly wiped it with her sleeve.

It was nearly six in the evening, and she could almost hear the fearless and ceaseless goading of her parent's to drop this whole ninja thing and come home. Once a ninja always a ninja, it was her punishment, and her gift. She could remember the thought upon her mind, the one thing to hold her from shattering every valuable object in her home. "A ninja must never lose his composure, never show emotion." Her eyes dropped to the receding sun, as its warm rays sunk over the horizon.

She had sat here for nearly an hour, just watching the sun slowly move from the sky, but what was the point to this, she really didn't know. Her eyes closed as she leaned back, the hill being the perfect place for her to spend her night. _Away_ from her family and friends, where she could finally just not feel, just forget, and let go.

She didn't move, didn't think, just laid there for hours, not bothering to check the time or worry of it for that matter. Her time was nearly forgotten, all it would take now is one wrong move, one mistake. Of course that day would have to come on its own. She placed her arm over her chest, her heart pounding like crazy as it clenched in more place than one.

It hurt. She couldn't get it to stop, the aching of this organ. She gasped, trying her hardest to calm her body from its shaking. She writhed as her heart pounded once again, setting her head reeling in desperation as she grasped at her shirt.

A small pained noise came from her throat, and she could almost feel the pain escaping, it flowed through her vocal chords, her body lost in pain as she sobbed, her voice somewhere escaping off into the distance as she sat forward, her chest meeting her up drawn knees.

She could feel herself escaping, her inner-self weeping in the corner of her mind, ready to die without more than a moment, if only to ease the pain. Her chest hurt, she could feel her heart pounding in the palm placed directly over it, and her breath came out uneven and labored as she tried to remain composed.

It wasn't long until she was screaming in pain on the ground, clutching her chest as if to choke it to its death, forcing it to stop this torture. It was her last thought, to bring her any hope. What was this pain? Why did she feel it? Wasn't it gone with him? Or was he really gone? Or merely had death been hidden from her all along.

It surely was death, without the second once of hope.

**CBA- **Well I've been wondering about this story, should this be a multi-chapter? Or is it ok like this, because I already have a second and third chapter written up. Well review and tell me your opinion. Thank you and, Ja!

-CBA


	2. The Unchanged

**Title:** Death With No Hope

**Summary: **Hope is not destiny in all fate hopes to bring, so once upon a time there was a girl, a girl with no hope for a future left destined with no stone, no marking's… and no Sasuke. What was this, but of all death with no hope.

**Rating: **T (pg;13)

**Author: **Contradicted by All & lil Kagome 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story, though that's mostly because it's all just made up anyway.

The faces of her peers were clouded, her voice unable to come as they scrutinized her apparel, noting the mud marring her pale face. She didn't move, couldn't move. She was stunned by their worried glances, and pitying stares. She couldn't help it, as she forced herself to remain silent, her bereft and uncaring façade not once faltering.

She was going to search, if only for her own soul she had to find some kind of closure. She knew they would try to stop her, she could sense it in the way they barred the gates, her path becoming a detour as she walked silently around them, each step bringing her closer to her one fear.

She couldn't help it though, her heart told her there was a chance, and the pains making her realize for the first time that she was only hiding from not wanting to be pushed away once more. She could find him if she tried hard enough, she knew it.

Her face contorted into an expression of pure sadness as Naruto grabbed her arm. "Please, I can't lose you too." He said, his eyes not showing the tears she knew he wished he could cry.

"I'll be back." She said, not looking him in the eye as she gave him a sad smile, as if her life was only beckoning her forward, her past behind her too strong to fight the urge to move back. She sprinted off, ignoring the frantic calling of Naruto as he was held back by Kakashi, his tears finally falling, Hinata desperately trying to console him, even through her own worry. She knew he would get over it though, he had to.

It was her duty to search, to make her way through these forests, if only in search of a past better left forgotten. She couldn't stop her feet from moving, even as it became darker, she sought out the one place she knew would show her more of what had been his demise, and possibly what had ended his short life.

She entered the caverns, ignoring the smell of charred wood, and sulfur. She passed a small pile of brick, where an office had previously been, and her eyes nearly missed the body lying peaceful upon the burnt desk. Its face was pale, it's eyes shadowed by dark bangs. It took her only a moment to figure who it was; Itachi Uchiha. His face was darkened with severe burns, his eyes closed, and his mouth drawn down into a saddened tear.

She averted her eyes immediately, wishing she had not seen this. All she could think of was Sasuke, in that very same position, his body burnt to nearly black. Her heart was stung again, as she fell to the floor, her knees pounding into the hard stone of the cavern floor.

She let herself go, easing out of the pain as slowly as she could, resisting the force which had her body groping for something to stable herself with, as she shook in pain. It was getting worse, and she knew she had to hurry, or she might lose him all together. She stood, placing her hands behind her back on the wall. "You might as well go back." She turned her head to be greeted with a very old rival. Kabuto stepped out of the darkness, limping as he let his pain wash over his face willingly.

Sakura stared, visibly startled before pulling out her kunai. "One more step and you die!" Her voice held a distinct hate for the man before her, Orochimaru's spy. She hated this man, this _traitor_ before her.

"Now, now aren't we a bit harsh?" His tone was mocking, his eyes flashing with approval at her dismayed behavior. "Your travels will have been in vain." She faltered for only a moment, before launching herself at him, slashing at his exposed chest, but just before she could cut into his flesh, a kunai met her own. She tried to parry his attack, but their forces were nearly matched.

She swung herself backward, avoiding being stabbed in the chest, but he sliced harshly into her right side, causing her to wince in pain. She heard a cry from far off in the distance, but couldn't tell from which direction. She paced herself once more, forcing her blade to meet his once again.

He smiled as she pushed harder, forcing him to jump back. He watched in curiosity as she performed some foreign looking hand-seals. A purple green glow surrounded her hands as she stepped toward him, watching with little interest as he erected a stone barrier.

"Where have you learned your childish tricks?" Sakura laughed, sending a powerful surge of electricity at him, his body shacking as the rock around him disintegrated. He fell to his knees, nearly out of breath as she stepped past him.

"Such faith in a hopeless cause, I almost pity you." Kabuto was sent sprawling across the stone floor as she punched him in the jaw, leaving him there as she walked further into the cavern. The next room was surrounded in melted metal, the floors coated in a polished vinyl.

The hung lights were melted, the darkness nearly causing her to loose her footing in the uneven melted floor. "H-help," came the voice of an older male, his eyes closed as she made her way near him, squinting to see his burnt body. "Please… help." He looked so pitiful, she could only frown as he lifted his arm to her face. "There are two young men up a way's, they've been trapped for nearly three weeks, the path ahead is blocked, the metal was melted closed, I couldn't help. Please… save them." Her first instinct was to refuse, but her heart told her otherwise.

"I will." She answered, her eyes catching his dark blue ones as he smiled, finally closing his eyes to the world.

"Arigatou." He mouthed, falling asleep which he would most likely never again wake from. She moved forward, stepping over numerous dead bodies lying on the cold floor, finding herself at a fork in the caverns. She cautiously stepped into the right, finding herself in a well-lit corridor for which she was sure led to the main headquarters.

She felt a chill run up her spine as she stepped into the headquarters of the Akatsu nine. She felt her body tense as she faced the leader, his eyes still open as he sat, stabbed with a poisoned kunai in the chest, his gaze seeming to peer into her soul, searching for the reason for her coming. Of course the thing that burdened her the most was the lifeless body of one of the Jounin from Kanoha. He lay helplessly upon his back, a mask covering his features, a shuriken imbedded deeply inside his neck.

She stepped past him, to where you could see where the fire had started, in the very back of the caverns, the metal melted into an impregnable door. She didn't know what to do but use manual force. She slammed her fists into it, causing the walls to shake harshly as she pushed yet again, being met with pleads and screams of multiple ninja's left trapped inside.

"I need you to try and break the wall." She screamed over the screams still coming from the other side of the barrier. Immediately she heard cursing, and many different pounding noises as the walls started to shake once again, her eyes turning to a deeper green as she pounded fiercely into the wall, cracking it slightly in the middle. "Ok you can move back now." She suggested, performing some very distinct hand seals as her hands glowed a deep green once again.

She placed her palms against the metal, forcing her chakra flow to escape through her hands. You could hear a rush of sound, almost like the rushing of water as she closed her eyes, watching as a whole was made within the surface of the wall, permiting her to see through to it's inhabitant's, whom for some reason stared at her in disbelief, their jaws hanging open as she stepped through the porthole like entrance she had created.

She saw many familiar faces among the bunch as she searched the cavern. Nearly all of them were from Kanoha, and the very few that were not from kanoha were tied down, but comfortable. They looked untouched by the force of the fire, and for a mere second she found herself hoping he was here, within these walls. For a split second she might have felt relieved, but when her eyes reached his body, her heart stopped.

She kneeled before him, meeting his icy cold gaze as he glared at her, his body covered in blood, and fairly bruised. He didn't say a word, and she looked over his countless wounds. That's when she saw it, the evidence of her connection, the reason for her pain. His chest was gaping, his lungs heaving for air as he wheezed. She looked up to her fellow ninja, and saw on their faces a look of remorse.

"He saved us… He was the one to kill the leader, and four of the other Akatsuki, we wouldn't be alive without him. Unfortunately none of us are medics." Sakura shifted her gaze back upon him, scrutinizing his eyes with her own.

"You're… annoying." Sasuke breathed out, her eyes casting off into clouded fury as he voiced this, but she knew he only meant to cease her worry. She placed her hands upon his chest, forming some hand seals which to him only meant life. He felt a warmth grow within his chest as she leaned over him, working her hardest with hardly any success. He watched as she started to cry, slowly at first, as though she wasn't sure she needed to yet. Though soon her sobs grew agonized and she started to shake her head as she commited herself to more hand seals.

"No…" She cried out as she scrunched her eyebrows together, concentrated solely on him-his wounds. He grabbed her wrists harshly, holding her away from her chest, ignoring the clawing sensation growing on his face. "Please… no." Truly he felt saddened by her failed attempt. And in all honesty he had wished not to die, to be able to live out his days with her. As a matter of fact that's what had went through his mind these past few day's, his heart clenching every time a new pain ripped through his chest, tearing at his heart.

He let her cry into his chest, his breathing growing shallower as he breathed in the sent of her pink hair. "I… can only hope… that you can find happiness after me." He whispered, the color left in his face draining visibly as he started to become cold. He was reminded of the theory she had made public, that at the very stage of relief, you pass away, that when there's nothing left to live for, you die. He didn't wish to think it so cruel, but merely the rule which had been so obligated to his life. \

He didn't smile, nor did he frown, he just let her shake him, her forceful arms pounding at his chest as she sobbed out his name, never knowing when this hurt would end as her heart clenched even harder. She screamed out, louder than before as he let his arms fall, preparing for his departure. Wasn't this what they had warned him of? Was he never supposed to get the chance to be happy, to reproduce his clan, to change his vision of himself to proud? He could only suppose not, as his face fell, his vision blurring as he heard her scream out one more time, a last resort at holding him back, and yet it didn't work.

She pulled back, her cries dieing off as she stared at his face, his paling face, his blue lips, his closed eyes. She stopped breathing, she couldn't help it. She was horrified. She was broken. The disappointments of her life came crashing down. The death of her mother three and a half months back pounding itself into her mind as well as the death of her love. She fell to the floor, unable to stand the numbness she felt. It was disgusting to her, the blinding evidence of failure being his limp body now laid before her. She didn't know when she decided to take action, but she knew the seals she was performing. She also knew very well the consequence of using this type of jutsu. She flattened her palms over his chest, her eyes closing as she cried out, in pain for the most part.

This wasn't fair! They would never be together, and yet she knew what this was worth, and she was willing to give that, she just hoped she wasn't too late. She heard the protesting of one of the junin behind her, yet she disregarded it as if it hadn't been voiced. She knew this would take her life, but that was the principle of the situation. A green light surrounded her entire body, consuming her figure until it was glowing almost blindingly into the other ninja's eyes.

She was patient, she knew she would probably pass without seeing his eyes open again, though she had hoped to bid him a farewell, and possibly apologize for this course of action, although he would most likely know she was sorry. For she knew she was. She felt a ripping sensation course through her body, the feeling of being torn inside out. She knew this was it, and was surprised to feel his hands at her face, his body no longer covered in wounds or bruises. She smiled even as he frowned, her body falling limp on tome of him, his face lingering in her mind till she could no longer think… till she could no longer feel.

**CBA- **well that's it for chapter two, and I hoped you liked it, though now it's pretty plain to see where this story is going. The reversal of roles is well underfoot. So please review and see hope to hear from you all next chapter too.

-CBA


	3. The Undone

**Title:** Death With No Hope

**Summary: **Hope is not destiny in all fate hopes to bring, so once upon a time there was a girl, a girl with no hope for a future left destined with no stone, no marking's… and no Sasuke. What was this, but of all death with no hope.

**Rating: **T (pg;13)

**Author: **Contradicted by All & lil Kagome 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story, though that's mostly because it's all just made up anyway.

Sasuke didn't know what to do; he watched her body collapse to his, her eyes no longer opened to him. He felt dismayed for once in his life, disappointed at the pain he thought would have been gone. He didn't realize he had started sobbing until he had, his eyes widened as he finally realized what had happened.

It felt like a massacre all over again, he shook her, calling her name franticly. His hope died out as soon as she didn't respond, and for the second time in his life he was just a simple broken boy. He wasn't a ninja, wasn't a man, wasn't even an adult. He sobbed into her hair, knowing that this could not be undone, and never would. His mind was blank, only pain and hurt found in his heart, and everywhere else just felt numb. There was no feel, his body tingled with emptiness, and he couldn't help but remember that night yet again. It wasn't fair damn it! How was it that through everything he did he was left alone?

He still remembered when he was happy. Maybe even happier than the previously genki girl now lying dead on top of him, he had even once had a brother, something she had never experienced. Now he felt even more deprived and guilt began to build inside his bones. He had truly become that feigned, that manufactured, he had been exactly what he had hated. He had become his brother. He sobbed even harder, knowing that he'd have no choice but to live. He squeezed her tighter, knowing she would have only wanted that. He was angry though, at himself, and again he was angry at her. He couldn't help it. He blamed her for her death.

Hadn't he told her to move on! Hadn't he made it _very_ clear on the fact that he wanted her to live! He lifted himself into a sitting position, cradling her body in his lap, his heart clenching as he saw a wound on her side, the blood slowly drying and no longer warm. Couldn't life ever be fair to them! Couldn't they ever be happy!

He knew he shouldn't complain, but this was _Sakura_. The one girl he had been able to imagine living a life with. The one woman he had ever felt an attraction to. _One _of four people he had ever truly felt close to. His uncaring façade had long since fell, his breath now heaving out of his chest as he cried endlessly into Sakura's shoulder.

One of the junin tried unsuccessfully to pry Sakura's body out of his arms, though they all gave him a deep felt look of remorse. He wouldn't let her go, his arms holding her in a vice grip, though she couldn't complain. He knew what she had done, and he saw all the injuries along her small body, but the most distinct the one that had taken his life moment's before, the one on his chest, they had all been transferred to her body.

Unfortunately Tsunade and another group of junin chose that very moment to invade the small opening in the cavern. He looked at them in a vexed anger. He didn't wish to know that the time for hoping had ended. Tsunade gasped at her young student, her eyes tearing as she sat down upon the stone, almost completely stunned. She didn't speak, couldn't speak. He left her gaze, his sobs having died in his throat as silent tears streaked down his face, his frown showing his distraught temperament at her death. Shizune sobbed out loud, with no care for who might have heard her showing of emotion. Many of the other junin were also in tears, knowing that the most important medic nin had fallen for love. It was such a bittersweet thought to think, and they all did. It was darkening the cave around them, as sadness had begun to surround them.

"The jitsu… it's called "Death With No Hope" it was invented by a philosopher actually, in the ideal of love. The founders of Kanoha had found it too damaging to Kanoha, and so they outlawed it before the jitsu had become publicized. Although very few medic nin's know of this ruthlessly saddening jitsu I had felt it better to warn her of it, if ever the need should arise to stop another from going through with it. I never thought…" Tsunade sobbed openly into her hands, feeling it her own fault for her student's death.

The cavern was silent for the sound of sobbing and the sniffling of Shizune. Then entered Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Ino. It seemed like time had stopped. For the moment, as the group stared in horror at their friend, comrade, and for some of them student. Nobody could really say for sure when life stopped being simple. None could really measure when pain became unbearable. Though at this moment, however far it had come, was the moment of complexity unbearably controlling their lives.

"No!" Tsunade suddenly burst out, her hands flying to reach for her student, ignoring Sasuke's angry attempts to stop her. She traced the pale face of her student, seemingly unreal. She paused as she thought for a moment, her eyes looking to Shizune, who immediately began to protest.

It wasn't like she didn't know the consequences and she know what this would mean, but to her it was only fair. "Naruto, in a few moment's I'll be dead, I wan't you to take over in my place as Hokage. Do yourself some good, and marry Hinata." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade shook her head. She then turned to Sasuke. "Make her happy, you're the only one who can." She smiled lightly as she performed the cursed hand seals, listening to the sound of rushing water as she placed her hands upon Sakura's chest, closing her eyes in concentration as she attempted to shut out the others sobs, and the sentimental pain rushing through her body as the room once more exploded into a series of tears and sobs.

She knew when it was over, and Sakura's heart started to beat again, she had been a medic nin long enough to know it. She smiled in an almost remorseful way as she opened her eyes, looking at Sakura's flushed face, and she could see the silent rise and fall of her chest. Of course she wouldn't wake up as soon as Sasuke, mostly due to the fact that she had waited so long to perform the jitsu. So came the end, and she felt herself become weightless, as the pain began to subside, and the peacefulness finally surrounded her fully, letting her to fall into her own never ending, never burdened, slumber.

Sasuke was overwhelmed, but thankfulness surged through his body, his eyes looking to Naruto in more than one instant, showing him more than one emotion. He picked her up, carrying Sakura gently in his arms, against his chest. Naruto picked Tsunade up, carrying her with much the same care as Sasuke did with Sakura.

The thought was on all their mind's, the same track to the same destination. It just wasn't fair. Death. With no hope. That's what it always was.

::Time Skip:: Three Day's

Sakura had woken up to the sound of bird's chirping, her eyes being blinded with the bright light shining through the half-open blinds. For a moment she felt confused… where was she? How had she gotten here? Then everything came back to her, and yet confusion still struck her. How had she survived? Surely Sasuke had not given up his life for her… Surely he had not… died. She tried to move, but her body would not permit her. It was stiff, which clearly meant her body had been brought back fully, from final death. She was scared, hurt, sad.

She tried to call for someone, but her mind couldn't form any words. She tried to sit up, but again it was no use. She heard someone talking, the tapping of boots on a wooden floor. She could only hope, and she did. She was shocked, no amazed. Sasuke stood in the doorway, a freshly picked rose with the Yamanaka emblem tied to it with a string, it sat in a crystal vase, its stem free from any and all thorns. She smiled lightly, at least as much as she could. Then a thought struck her… if not him… then who gave their life? Who had reversed the jitsu?

Sasuke seemed to read her eyes, knowing she would stand for nothing less, she deserved to know the truth. "Tsunade." He said simply, his eyes watching as her mouth formed a frown, clearly she was distraught. She shook her head, her eyes brightening in that defiance he so hated at this moment. He felt guiltier than ever, and he turned his head away, hiding his gaze from her own, unable to look her in the eyes anymore.

"Naruto's taken over as Hokage, and the memorial was put off until today, thank's to you still not being awake." She nodded in tears, and he felt himself in pain as well-for her. He turned as if to leave the room." and Sakura…" He turned back toward her, his eyes searching her eyes. "Aishiteru" He left then, and her face was left in a smile even though she felt in pain. She finally was happy, and yet it was a bittersweet ending to a tale better left forgotten. Her future was what she looked forward to, though no matter what, she knew the disappointments would be strenuous, and they'd be plentiful no doubt as well. She let her eyes close, ignoring the noises that surrounded her, and sank into peace, both in her life, and in a death meant to be hers… or perhaps her love's.

Death. With no hope… That's what this had become, and what it was always meant to be. It was an end, as said without hope, but for the hopeless hope is always stronger in its simplest form.

**CBA- **There you go, a happy ending… of course nothing is every truly happy when it ends. So shall we call this the death… with possibly a little hope to spare us all from balling our eyes out as we finish. Ja!

-CBA


End file.
